Pewdie And Cry (really discriptive!)
by TURTLESLOL
Summary: Cry and pewdie live together what happens? ;3


Felix got woke from a hazy sleep. He jumps up from the bed and walked into Ryan's room. he looks at Ryan, who is sleeping soundly on his full bed. he whispers to himself "does he ever take off that plain mask?" he sighed and walked sleepily out of Ryan's room and to his room, and to his desk and picked up his wallet and phone. he was about to leave out the apartment when he glanced at Ryan. he wondered what was behind that mask.

As ryan woke up, he looked at his alarm clock. "Fuck! he left." he was disappointed to see that Felix has already left. he rose from his bed and put his hands under the mask to rub his eyes. he stood up, shirtless, and walked over into the small kitchen. he popped some bread into the toaster. and lifted his mask to on top of his head as he got the butter out. he looked at the clock and his face drooped. he can imagining himself pressed against the wall by felix, waiting for him to make a move. he liked felix. but he knew felix wasn't into him. but he was going to get him. no matter what he tried.

Felix was at work, He was the manager at Walmart. He was quite surprised at the amount of money he made. as he told some of the employees what they should get done, he felt bad not being able to say bye to his roommate. As he walked through walmart, checking on the employees, he came across an employee and a customer. Felix knew they were arguing. he asked the customer to leave, for insulting an employee, and critizing the company. this would be interesting to tell the Bros.

Ryan sat on the desktop, playing some Garry's mod by himself. tinkering and building on single player. he kept looking at the clock. he wanted to see felix terribly. his heart raced when he takes a glance at his roommate. he beautiful eyes. the only thing Ryan thought that was good about himself was his voice. he knew his voice was attractive. he kept on wiring and building on Gmod when he heard the door knob turn on the door. he tried staying calm and still.

"act normal, Ryan. its your roommate..." he told himself. He threw his mask over his face. Felix walked into the door and sighed heavily, and threw his coat onto the couch.

"Fucking customers. They're so selfish." he growled. Ryan walked up to him and said with a sweet tone the swede has never heard him use.

"is everything okay?" Felix looked at Ryan and gave him a stare. "are you okay, Cry?" Ryan thought everything was. then he realized the somewhat seductive tone he used.

"Oh, uh, yeah. everything is fine. my voice cracked." he tried chuckling but let out an awkward gulping noise. Felix just ignored it. its was silent, until felix Softly began. "Ryan?" Ryan looked at him and Mumbled.

"Yeah felix?" Felix first paused and came out with what he was going to say. he already was saying something. might as well finish. "Why do you wear that... Mask?" Ryan Gulped and started to sweat. "I... don't like my appearance. i don't think its at all appealing." he looked down in embarrassment and blushed as he looked at the carpet. Felix felt kinda guilty for asking now. he didn't mean to. But Felix wanted to make him feel better.

"Will you... take it off, for me? just once?" He croaked those nine words. hopefully Ryan would agree to. "but... Im Afraid." Cry blushed and held his own mask that was attached to his face with his sweaty hands. The sandy blonde swede pleaded. "i won't say anything. trust me. Im sure you look fine. it can't be that bad."

Ryan pulled off his mask. he looked at felix with his soft blue eyes. his eyes were like a wide almond shape. and his lips were small and pink. his skin was between tan and pale. his hair was long and black. it was everywhere. Felix went wide eyed.

_hell, im straight, but he is gorgeous. he is perfect... Am i... straight? I have to be..._ "felix?" Ryan repeated over and over. felix zoned out, realizing Ryan has been calling his name. Ryan thought he was ugly, thats why Felix didn't respond. so he pulled the string back behind his head and put the mask back over. He regretted it, until felix finally responded.

"Cry, I-i mean Ryan... you aren't ugly. you are..." he gulped when he said this. "Amazing." The Gay self conscious boy looked up with his mask still on. and at Felix. He got closer to felix and The sweden noticed him getting closer. Ryan slipped his mask above his mouth, and reached for felix's lips his. Ryan was so sure, but the other one wasn't. but he kissed him. Ryan started kissing him intensively, and Felix did it back.

"Felix...Pewdie... I've loved you. since we met." Felix didn't know what to expect, but he felt a grope near his bulge. instead of violated, he felt turned on. Felix did it back, and he realized that cry was bigger. felix was against the wall, and Ryan was up to him. Ryan felt him up more as Felix struggled to hold in his moan. he set his head back onto the wall when he noticed that Ryan was sinking down.

He didn't mind. he ran his fingers through Ryan's black hair. as Ryan kissed around his bulge. Ryan started unzipping and pulled his jeans down slowly. he Looked up onto felix's face and smiled. Felix thought there was no turning back, so he nodded. Ryan pulled down his boxers and he erected cock fell out. as ryan slid his hand up and down, he noticed he was breathing heavily. Ryan sucked on the tip slowly and gradually slid it down into his mouth. his mouth held the cock of a much more famous youtuber, Pewdiepie. he didn't care about that, though. he bobbed his head back and forth slowly for felix, while he still played with his long, messy hair. Felix couldn't hold in the moan any longer. he released a long, cracking moan. Ryan wanted to moan, but all you heard was a muffled breath. he started moving faster, bobbing his head.

"Känns så jävla bra Cry..." Cry had no idea what he said, but he knew it was something good. he moved faster. but while pewds was playing with his hair, he held his head down, deepthroating cry. Cry didn't mind. he wanted it. after a good 15 seconds, The swedish man released him, and he pulled his motuh off and gasped for breath. he still gave it to felix, rubbing fast and hard. as painful as it was for Felix, he moaned loudly, and through his moan you heard "Im kommer att komma!" Cry still jerked it. not caring what he said. he opened his mouth for felix and felix let go of what he had. his warm cum mostly spurted into Ryan's mouth, but also onto his face. felix sunk down off the wall and onto the floor. Cry kissed his forehead and they laid there.

awkwardly, they both muttered. "I am going to sleep... Good night." to each other.


End file.
